Described herein is a method for providing an access device for a personal data source of a person. Here, a personal data source of a person is a data source that contains, provides, or is able to provide personal data or information of the person and/or that belongs to the person and/or that is used or allowed to be used by the person on account of an appropriate use authorization. Naturally, in addition to personal data, the data source may additionally or alternatively also contain other data and information. By way of example, a data source can be a storage medium, a storage device or a region or portion of a storage device or of a storage medium, or else an appliance, for example an electronic appliance, with a storage medium or a storage device or the like.
These days, use of data or access to a wide variety types of data and information during daily life is often desired on a virtually permanent basis and in very different situations. Accordingly, the related art has described multifaceted use and access options for data. However, there often effectively are a multiplicity of restrictions, particular requirements and difficulties. Thus, for example, the use of certain data or access to certain data may be restricted to a specific appliance which the person would accordingly have to carry with them at all times; however, this is not always practical. If different appliances are used, difficulties often arise as a result of very different interfaces, for example user or operating interfaces, and it may be necessary for a user to memorize a multiplicity of different passwords, for example. Further difficulties that may occur include, for example, getting one's bearings when using the many different interfaces, a restricted ability to use a wireless data connection—for example in view of available bandwidth, signal quality or corresponding network development—, a restricted energy supply of a mobile terminal or else a ban on using certain electronic appliances, for example for safety reasons.